wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Report Card
"Report Card" is the 17th episode of season one of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 17th of the overall series. It first aired on June 29, 2008. Overview Alex, Justin, and Max get their wizard report cards. Justin gets an overall A (with a B+ in rhyming spells), Max gets a C and Alex gets an F. To hide the fact that she did not do well, Alex tries to destroy the report card which due to being magical continues to reappear undamaged where her parents will find it. In a panic, Alex turns her parents into guinea pigs right before they find the card. After Headmaster Crumbs finds out Alex lied about her parents and her report card, he suspends Alex's powers. Meanwhile, Max and Justin lose the guinea pigs, unknown to them, they are their parents. Summary The episode starts out with Jerry giving Alex, Max, and Justin an exam. After finishing the written part, they move over to the next piece of the exam. The object was to turn a guinea pig into a dove. Justin successfully makes it, and Max at least turns the guinea pig into a dove, even if with the minor problem of it coughing up snot. Unfortunately, Alex turns her guinea pig into a brick. Justin claims that he is the best wizard and will become the family wizard. Alex teases Justin and says that even if the rules changed so that only girls could become the family wizard, he would still win. Justin countered by saying that Alex doesn't take magic seriously. Professor Crumbs comes in and collects their exams. After asking why their father didn't collect their exams and grade them, Alex starts batting her eyelashes. Professor Crumbs replies that he is collecting them so that 'someone' won't get a better grade by flirting. Justin teases Alex and mimics her. The credits start rolling. The next scene finds Alex sitting on the couch and Max bursting in with the wizard report cards. Magic Spells Transfiguration spell *Incantation: This (person/thing) is now not, a (person/thing) should fill its slot *Description: Transforms things. If the caster is not concentrating, it will change into something at random. If the caster says 'snot' as opposed to 'slot,' it will come out the way intended, but eventually sneeze. Magical-ability Removal spell *Incantation: You haven't acted with any responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability *Description: Possibly spell improvisation; Suspends a wizard's powers Transfiguration Improv spell *Incantation: These guinea pigs are small, dumb, and hairy, make them human to find Theresa and Jerry *Description: Spell improvisation; Transforms two guinea pigs into humans so that they can help Counter-spell *Incantation: This guinea pig is a bad dresser, turn him now into my professor *Description: Spell improvisation; Turns Professor Crumbs back into a human Production Notes Continuity *We're shown that Wizard Tech report cards can't be destroyed. *Justin and Zeke are in AP Biology together. *There is a two handed wizard handshake. *This is the first time we see Max's room. Trivia *Justin's lucky mug is a 2000 Children In Need mug. *Dan Benson returns to play Justin's friend, but he is credited as "Friend #1", not Zack. Friend #1 is later revealed to be a new character named Zeke Beakerman, whom Benson plays on a recurring basis until the end of the series. Cast Main Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Guest starring *Ian Abercrombie as Professor Crumbs *Charlie Adler as Report Card Co-starring *Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman (credited as Friend #1) *Kara Taitz as Guinea Pig #1 *Keith Blaney as Guinea Pig #2 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episode stubs